As mankind has progressed, many of the methods and designs of commonplace life have become more advanced and varied vehicles are now the most prevalent mode of transportation, structures constructed of wood and metal are where we live and work, and even amusement parks, with rides that propel us at up to 100 mph, are where we spend our recreation time. Although these modern means undoubtably add a considerable positive influence to our lives, they do present their own unique problems.
One of the common aspects of the examples listed above, as well as many other items in our modern world, is that they all are constructed or made from materials designed to provide a high level of structural integrity. For the most part this level of structural integrity is not only useful for the design but also it provides a high level of protection. Unfortunately incidents occur that cause potentially dangerous situations.
For any person who works in an occupation that is responsible for rescuing and/or saving victims of accidents, their tools are often the only means by which to actually save a person's life. One of the most effective and widely used tools for rescuing a person is the "Jaws of Life".RTM. type device. This type of device, of which there are several different design configurations, can be powered by different means as well, are used to free a trapped and often injured victim from within an enclosed space. A frequent scenario which necessitates the "Jaws of Life".RTM. is when a passenger in a vehicle is trapped within a crushed and mangled section of the vehicle after an accident. As a result of some accidents, especially those that occur at high speeds or between dis-proportionately sized vehicles, one or more of the vehicles involved may have sustained such severe damage that the metal is deformed, creating extremely difficult removal of the passenger(s) within.
In the past, rescuers had to attempt to pry the metal apart with a crowbar, or similar prying tool, or they would be forced to saw the metal open. Another method that was used in the past was a high-temperature torch to cut through the metal. Unfortunately, if there was any gasoline or other flammable liquid spilled or in the atmosphere, the probability for a major accident to occur as a result of this was very high. Regardless of whichever of these methods was employed they all shared one major drawback, the amount of time required to use and successfully finish with those tools was often so long that the victim or victims within the vehicle(s) sometimes suffered more injuries or even death due to the length of time they were trapped.
Another major drawbacks of current rescue devices is that in order to provide the necessary torque, which is usually between 7,000 and 15,000 pounds, the device must have a high-level power source. This need directly effects the portability and ease-of-use characteristics of the device. It is clearly obvious that there is a need for a high-power, portable rescue device that is capable of being used by a single operator and that can be easily transported to the scene of an accident.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention, however the following U.S. patents are considered related:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. INVENTOR ISSUED ______________________________________ 5,544,862 Hickerson 13 August 1996 5,425,260 Gehron 20 June 1995 5,297,780 Hickerson 29 March 1994 ______________________________________
The U.S. Pat. No. 5,544,862 and the U.S. Pat. No. 5,297,780 disclose a light weight portable "jaws of life" spreading tool actuated by an electric motor. Full high torque at any position, with selectable spreading or cutting motions under high loads is achieved by the use of a rotary, multiple stage, speed reducing gearbox driven by the motor. The gearbox contains an input stage from the electric motor running on a 12 volt DO power supply, and a compound planetary output stage. The arms or jaws of the device are separately driven and for convenience, are attached to external rings on the gears, by heavy duty pins. The arms or jaws are removable for interchanging between cutting and spreading configurations, or replacement with general purpose arms capable of both cutting and spreading operations.
The U.S. Pat. No. 5,425,260 discloses an accident rescue tool having a base, a base arm fixedly attached to the base, and a lifting arm pivotably attached to the base. A means for pivoting the lifting arm toward the base arm is provided, as is a first chain connected to the base arm at one end and a rigid vehicle component at the other end and a second chain connected to the lifting arm at one end and a vehicle component at the second end. The pivoting means is connected to both the base arm and lifting arm to pivot the lifting arm so that the second chain causes the vehicle component to move in conjunction herewith.